Le Souci du détail
by LonelyD
Summary: Sharon ne peut s'empêcher de s'extasier devant le travail de Mère Nature, au grand dam de Natasha. / Natasha/Sharon, Fluff. Prompt de Funambulle.


Fandom : Captain America.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Marvel. Les films sont de Joe Johnston et des frères Russo, Anthony et Joe.

Pairing : Nat/Sharon.

Rating : M, pour le ( petit ) lemon.

Genre : Romance/Humor.

Note : Je renouvelle l'expérience, remerciez **Funambulle** pour ses nombreux prompts sur la relation Nat/Sharon. Elle m'a notamment donné celui-ci : "Sharon fait équipe avec Captain America (comme dans les comics) et fait plein de compliments sur lui et elle dévie sur "oh lala, il a de belles épaules, oh lala ses pectoraux, oh lala ses fesses" et Natasha la fait taire sans subtilité". L'idée m'a amusée, d'où ce petit texte. Une référence aux filmographies de Chris Evans et de Scarlett Johansson, héhé. Je ne suis malheureusement pas allée au bout du lemon, comme me l'avait demandé **Funambulle** ( vous pouvez me frapper ). J'espère que le texte vous plaira quand même. _Bonne lecture_.

* * *

Sharon claqua la porte d'entrée et se laissa tomber sur le canapé de son salon. Elle envoya balader ses chaussures et vérifia son téléphone portable. Natasha lui avait laissé un texto dix minutes plus tôt. Elle lui disait qu'elle partait et, en effet, à peine Sharon eut-elle le temps de poser son téléphone sur la table basse devant elle que la porte s'ouvrit en grand.

– Alors tu as le choix entre _Match Point_ ou _What's your number ?_ , qu'est-ce que tu préfères ?

Natasha déposa ses affaires sur un accoudoir et se planta devant elle, les boîtes de DVD bien en évidence.

– Depuis quand est-ce que tu achètes des DVD ? demanda Sharon amusée.

– Je réserve mes compétences en informatique pour d'autres actes illégaux, répliqua Natasha, fière.

– C'est ça …

– Alors tu choisis quoi ?

– _What's your number ?_ , _Match Point_ va me déprimer plus qu'autre chose.

– C'est parti.

Natasha mit en route le film et Sharon la vit s'éloigner. De la cuisine, elle l'entendit lui demander ce qu'elle voulait boire et manger. Peu lui importait, elle avait seulement envie de se reposer après la journée qu'elle venait de passer.

– Tu sais que ce n'est pas simple de suivre Steve ? Il faut pouvoir tenir le rythme. J'avais l'impression qu'il essayait de me tuer, lui dit-elle.

– Il est toujours comme ça, remarqua Natasha. Quand on s'entraîne, c'est une vraie furie. Il est inépuisable. Il me rend dingue des fois.

Elle revint avec quelques sandwichs aux œufs et crudités et des jus de fruits, l'idéal pour récupérer après une grosse dépense d'énergie. Elle s'installa dans le canapé près d'elle et lui tendit son verre et une assiette.

– C'est un très bon meneur et un atout de poids, mais parfois, il en fait trop, dut reconnaître Sharon. Sam m'a paru aussi lessivé que moi.

– Dis-toi qu'en plus, lui, il a l'habitude de bosser avec Steve.

– Bon, par contre, je ne peux pas me plaindre de la vue !

– Tu m'en diras tant …

– Quand il fait ces pirouettes … tu sais parfois je me plains de n'être qu'au sol – Sam lui est dans les airs, c'est tellement plus simple pour se déplacer – mais on ne peut avoir une meilleure vue qu'en restant au sol ! Les fesses qu'il a … ses bras et son torse quand il combat …

Sharon se perdit dans ses énumérations. Elle revoyait le derrière de Steve s'élever et fendre les airs comme un oiseau majestueux prenant son envol, ses pectoraux se gonfler comme un ballon de baudruche, prêt à exploser, son costume tendu comme un élastique, épousant ses formes à merveille, mais proche de la rupture – et la rupture, n'avait-elle pas prié pour voir sa peau apparaître sur le tissu ? – et ses lèvres humectées à chacune de ses réflexions, comme une plage de sable fin après le passage d'une vague.

– Sharon, est-ce que tu vas t'en remettre ? demanda Natasha son regard fixée sur elle.

Sharon était perdue au milieu de ces muscles et de ce corps qu'elle se plaisait à contempler – une vraie œuvre d'art. Chaque partie du corps de Steve était un vrai hommage à la Création, la perfection faite Homme. Même son visage – de sa bouche charnue à son nez cassé – le faisait rêver. Elle se plaisait à détailler ses expressions, de la moindre ridule qui se formait sur son front, aux mouvements de ses yeux.

Elle émergea, comme au réveil après un merveilleux rêve au matin, et se tourna vers Natasha.

– Oh tu sais … rien n'est sûr. J'ai failli me prendre un coup à force de le mater. Steve tabassait – écrasait même – un type à quelques mètres de moi et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de décoller mon regard de son corps. Il est sculpté pour le combat. Je dirais même qu'il est sculpté pour qu'on pose nos regards sur lui. Est-ce que tu as vu le corps qu'il a ? Est-ce que tu as vu comme il est bien foutu ?

– J'ai pu le remarquer à de nombreuses reprises, approuva Natasha. J'ai eu le temps de l'observer, mais … est-ce que je peux te rappeler que tu as déjà failli te prendre un coup lors de notre dernière mission ? Tu n'arrêtais pas de reluquer dans ma direction.

Sharon se souvenait dans les moindres détails. Natasha avait ce style tout particulier qui n'appartenait qu'à elle. Elle avait à la fois la grâce d'une danseuse et la rapidité d'un félin. Chacun de ses pas, aussi beaux et techniques que ceux d'un ballet, infligeait des blessures parfois mortels à ces adversaires. Elle était aussi dangereuse que talentueuse et elle l'envoûtait à chaque fois. Malgré tous les efforts que Sharon démultipliait pour rester concentrer sur ses objectifs, elle restait le regard planté vers sa coéquipière. Elle analysait le mouvement de ses pieds et la force qui gonflait ses cuisses, le déplacement de ses bras et la tension dans ses mains. Elle notait même le froncement de ses cils à chaque frappe. Elle aurait pu passer des heures entières à la regarder et ce en oubliant presque qu'elle avait elle-même une mission à remplir. Dans ces moments de grâce presque divine, elle se fichait de se faire ratatiner par ses adversaires – la regarder valait bien quelques coups mal placés.

Elle avait de nouveau le regard perdu dans le vague. Elle devenait un peu trop rêveuse ces derniers temps – sans doute déstabilisée par tous les changements qui avaient récemment chamboulé sa vie.

Elle trouva le courage de se reprendre – mince ! elle était tout de même un des meilleurs agents du SHIELD ! – et de balancer une remarque pour se redonner un peu de contenance :

– Est-ce de ma faute si j'admire le magnifique travail de Mère Nature ? Est-ce de ma faute si tous mes coéquipiers sont bâtis comme des statues grecques ? Je ne touche même pas – enfin, je n'ai pas touché tout le monde –, je ne fais que regarder.

Natasha fut prise d'un fou rire et se plia en deux. Sharon aurait pu se vexer si ça n'avait pas été Natasha qui se tenait en face d'elle, avec les deux petites fossettes qui se formaient de chaque côté de sa bouche et ses lèvres roses qui tremblaient sous ses soubresauts moqueurs. Elle était belle, même quand elle perdait le contrôle de tous ses muscles – plus encore dans les instants les plus intimes qu'elle avait partagés. Il y avait de quoi rager et devenir jaloux – c'était tout simplement inhumain.

Son amie retrouva peu à peu son calme et lui balança un sourire ravageur – si elle avait été un morceau de chocolat, Sharon aurait probablement fondu sous la lueur qui brillait dans les yeux de Natasha.

– J'ai l'impression que tu te laisses facilement distraire, dit-elle.

Sharon rêvait-elle ? Natasha insultait sans vergogne ses compétences d'espionne ! Honteux, c'était tout simplement honteux !

Elle se renfrogna un peu – sans trop exagérer, elle faisait face à Natasha après tout et elle n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à lui tourner sérieusement le dos.

– N'importe quoi.

Elle fit mine de suivre le film – alors qu'elle n'avait pas été attentive une minute depuis le début –, mais du coin de l'œil elle voyait Natasha lentement se rapprocher d'elle. Elle se coulait le long du canapé pour entourer ses bras autour de ses hanches et caler sa tête au creux de son cou. Elle sentit ses lèvres épouser sa peau et son souffle balayer sa nuque.

Est-ce que tu pourrais te tenir convenablement ? J'aimerais suivre le film, répliqua Sharon.

Quelle mauvaise menteuse elle pouvait faire parfois – et dire qu'elle avait dupé Captain America ! –, surtout quand Nat était tout prêt d'elle. Elle se sentait rougir sous ces tendres baisers et les caresses des doigts qui remontaient lentement le long de son bras.

– Je suis désolée, ricana Natasha. Comment s'appelle le type déjà ?

– Lequel ? demanda Sharon, mais en vérité elle ne se souvenait pas d'un seul nom.

– Le type qui est toujours à poil.

– Chris … ?

– Bien sûr.

Le sourire de Natasha se dessina sur sa peau.

– Tu es sûre que ça ne te tente pas ? demanda Natasha.

Sa main se prélassait à la naissance de sa poitrine, sous son chemisier, et les lèvres de Natasha embrassait sa mâchoire, ses joues, puis finalement sa bouche.

Sharon entrouvrit les lèvres, laissant Natasha conquérir la conquérir, pour seule réponse.

Les doigts de Natasha déboutonnèrent sa chemise, puis son pantalon, avant de se faufiler entre ses jambes et d'y enfouir son visage. Les premières caresses se firent lascives et douces. Elle sentit la morsure sur sa cuisse et la main qui se glissait dans son intimité. Elle soupira. Entre ses cils, elle vit Natasha lui sourire. Ses grands yeux brillaient pour elle et ses lèvres, porte qui menait à une petite cavité de délices, s'ouvraient.

Elle se laissa tomber dans l'allégresse quand elle sentit la langue de sa partenaire la recouvrir et ses doigts la pénétrer.

Elle pouvait blâmer Steve, Natasha et tous ses coéquipiers, le SHIELD et même Mère Nature autant qu'elle le voulait, mais tout était de sa faute. Elle n'avait jamais su résister à Natasha ou à ses touchers.


End file.
